iMight Be Seddie, Barly, or Something Else
by J.T. Coolteen15
Summary: Seddie is starting to lose hope. Barly is living in a paradise. But the love game is about to change with the appearance of a new kid. SEDDIE! Barly, many shockers! Rated T for minor language, minor adult theme, and slight lemons.
1. The One That Got Away

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter is short, but I just wanted to explain whats going on with Sam and Freddie before I jumped right in, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The One That Got Away<span>

~Sam~

I was sweating. Panting. I couldn't stop. I had lost all control. It was just me and him.

I woke up in a psychotic frenzy. Who? What? How? I had dreamed about him again. The boy I loved with all my heart. The one I broke up with. The one who was my first kiss. The one I said I loved and meant it with all my heart. The one that got away. Freddie Benson.

We said it was mutual. It broke my heart to let him go. I dreamt about him every night. He was my life. Why was I stupid? Breaking up with the nub was the dumbest thing I could have done in my life. Now he will always be the one that got away.

It had been over a month since we broke up, and each day was getting worse and worse for me. It was getting harder and harder to hide my love for him. Especially being around him every freaking day. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him because I loved him so much. Each day I was falling more and more in love with him, if that was even possible. Plus, it was impossible to form a hatred for him, since he was always so nice. Sometimes I felt like killing him. The one that got away.

I got up and went to take a shower. It was only three in the morning but I knew that after the dream I had that I wasn't going back to sleep. I got in the shower. I started to think about Freddie again. I got in the shower. The hot water hit me and I burst into tears. I knelt there on the floor weeping uncontrollably. It had gotten too bad. I was losing it without him. My life was falling apart. I was ruined.

I finally got control of myself, turned off the water, put on some clothes, and turned on the TV. As I flipped through the channels, I thought about Freddie again. I started crying again. This time my mother came out.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Thanks for the support."

"Well I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on here?"

"I love Freddie, that's what."

"Oh, that boy. I see. You are so whipped."

"Shut the hell up!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well you can stop saying."

"Whatever. Just stop blubbering will you? Some people like to be sleeping right now."

"Go away."

"Good night lover girl."

"Shut up!"

I was so frustrated right now I couldn't stand it. I felt like going over to Carly's, but I knew it was too early. Not to mention, how was I supposed to explain to her that I was weeping because I was still in love with Freddie. The one that got away. Not a good idea in my opinion. Freddie's was definitely a no. Brad's wasn't a good idea. Going over to your best-friend's boy-friends' house to talk about being in love with his best friend. Too weird and complicated. Guess I was stuck here until morning. And all I could think about was the one that got away.

Sometimes, life is just down right cruel.

~Freddie~

I sat up panting. I just had an amazing dream about the most amazing girl. A wet dream if I might add. The only problem was that the girl was Sam. The girl that I was madly in love with. My first kiss. The one that got away.

I still wasn't over her. I know that we broke up a month ago, but I still was madly in love with her. That girl drove me insane. I mean insane to the definition. But now all that was left of our relationship was the knowing that she was the one that got away.

I got up to shower. I knew that it was three in the morning, but there was no way that I was getting back to sleep. All the while, she was the only thing that was running through my mind. The one that got away.

It hurt me to call her that, but it was true. I had her, I did everything that I could for her, we loved each other, but then I didn't do enough, and she left me. She got away from me. She was the one that got away.

What hurt me even more was that I knew that there was no hope for us to get together again. I knew I was going to have to live with her only as a friend in my life. Nothing more than that. A friend was all that she was going to be. That was one of the worst feelings that any one could ever experience in their life. It just completely devastated me. My heart was truly broken as long as I had that feeling in it. And I knew that feeling was going to last forever. My feeling about the one that got away.

I got in the shower. All the hot water did was spark more feelings about her. About the one that got away. God, why did my mind automatically call her that. When I talked, she was Sam. In my hear and mind, she was the one that got away.

I stepped out of the shower, and heard my mom yell, asking if that was me.

"No, mom, there's just some random hobo showering at our apartment that you have locked up like its Fort Knox."

"Don't you use that attitude with me, young man!"

"Of course I'm finally a young man when I'm getting yelled at."

"Fredward Karl Benson!"

"Marissa Benson!"

"I think I'm going to ground you!"

"From what"

"iCarly!"

"What? You can't ground me from iCarly! They need me!"

"Then learn to respect your mother!"

Great. Now what was I supposed to do. We have a show coming up, and I can't film for it. My mother is so frustrating. Sometimes, I wish that she could just leave forever. I know that she's my mom, but still. She can be so over-protective. Why can't some person show up tomorrow and change all of our lives for the better.

Sometimes, life is just down right cruel.


	2. Paradise, Or Something Like It

**Hey guys, I know another short chapter. I needed to address the Barly situation, as well. These short chapters will play an important role later, I promise. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Paradise, Or Something Like It<span>

~Carly~

Brad is the most amazing guy ever. I love him so much. I love him with all of my heart. I could never dream of a better boyfriend than Brad. No guy on Earth can be a better boyfriend than him. He is the best of the best. He is the cream of the crop. He is the most wonderful, fantastic, sweet, good looking, and kind guy on this planet. There is not a soul that can top him. He is the one for me. And our relationship was in paradise right now.

I had been dating Brad for over two months now. We started dating right around the same time that Sam and Freddie did. At that point, we were keeping it a secret so Sam and Freddie could have there spot light. Then, when they broke up, we made it a really known thing. Dating Brad secretly had been easy. Sam and Freddie were always with each other, so we could do what ever we wanted. Then, he and I got into an argument, and split up for about three days. In those three days, I tried to date Kyle, but things just turned out horribly, so Brad and I made up and got back together. According to us, those three days never existed. The second time we started going out was when we made it known.

Brad and I were sitting on my couch, watching a movie. Well, we weren't actually watching it, but it was on. Our lips were pressed together, and our tongues were dancing. I kept thinking about how much I loved Brad, and how great of a kisser he was. We were just starting to go a little farther, when Spencer came out. He let out a mortified scream. This broke up Brad and my little make out session. He ran back into his room screaming his head off. Sometimes, I question the true age of my brother.

Brad and I stared at each other as we waited for Spencer's screams to die down. Then, we got up, grabbed our coats, and went to get a smoothie. Lately, it seemed as though right when we started to go a little farther than making out, someone would pop up and ruin the entire thing. It was really starting to get on my nerves. It seemed like the whole world was trying to be a cockblock for me and Brad. It was really annoying. But other than that, life for me and him was paradise.

We were Barly. That was what we were called. Not Carly and Brad. No. We were now officially Barly. I liked it. It made me feel even more so than I already did that I was with the one for me. I don't know if I'll ever want to date anyone else. Not that I will have to. It would take one of us getting hit by a train to keep us separated.

**A little foreshadow right there. I'm just saying.**

We got to the Groovy Smoothies, ordered our smoothies and got a table. We looked around at the bustling place. The place always seemed to get busier and busier. It seemed that with each day, the joint got more and more people coming to it, and business seemed better than ever. I guess that makes two things in paradise. Barly and the Groovy Smoothies are in paradise, or something.

~Brad~

Life is the most amazing thing ever. At least it has been since I met Carly. I love her so much, it's insane. She is the best girlfriend in the entire world. No girl can be a better girlfriend than her. It is just not possible. We were a match made in heaven. It is amazing how great of a couple we make. In fact, it is almost scary. Life is the best thing that ever existed.

I know that we haven't been going out for very long, but I still am completely, totally, absolutely, positively, 100% certain that I love Carly with every ounce of my heart. And I'm not exaggerating in the least. That is the complete, honest truth. I promise.

We started dating mostly because we were lonely with Sam and Freddie always hanging around with each other. At that point, we were keeping it a secret. We didn't want to steal any of the Seddie spotlight in the iCarly fan world. We wanted to let them shine before we made it known to the world that we were dating. And then we got into the stupid fight and broke up for three days. Those were the worst three days of my life. It hurt even more that she dated that freak Kyle. I really just wanted to punch that guy. And I'm not even the guy punching type. But then we got back together after realizing how stupid we were to break up. Now, those three awful days never seemed to exist. Life is paradise for us right now.

But then there is the problem with my family. Half of my family wants to move to New York City, and the other half wants to stay. I want to stay. I have an amazing girlfriend, an amazing best friend, and a great internship. Why the hell would I want to leave? It is mainly my dad and brothers that want to move. They only want to move because no one in Seattle likes them, yet everyone likes me, my mom, and my sisters. But every one hates their guts. This isn't too much of a surprise to any of us. My dad and brothers are complete jerks to almost every one alive and think that they are the shit. But it is more like they are pieces of shit. I know that that is not nice to say about my family, but it is true. We find it kind of surprising that I'm not like the other guys of my family, and that I'm not a complete jerk. I don't mind, though. I am perfectly fine being the one guy in my family that isn't hated by almost every one. Life is better for me this way. Things have just been hard, though, because my mom, sisters, and I are slowly losing the battle against the other guys, and I'm worried about if I do end up having to move to New York City, because then I will have to give up everything here, and start all over on the opposite side of the country. That is definitely not a plan of mine. I've talked to Carly about it and she just says that I need to stand up for my beliefs and everything will turn out alright. I just really hope she is right.

We get into the Groovy Smoothies and get our table. I look over at her and start smiling.

"What?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing."

"Really, what?"

"You just are really pretty. Gorgeous. Beautiful."

"Stop! You're making me blush!" she manages to giggle out.

I just laugh at her, while she sits there giggling. She is just so pretty. I can hardly stand it how beautiful she is. Life really is paradise. Or in my case, something like it. A lot like it. Almost the exact same as it. But something about it just isn't quite there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, Seddie is sad and Barly is happy, but don't worry, that will change soon. Also, we are close to meeting the new kid! I think that you guys will like him! Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten a review yet and want at least one. PLEASE!<strong>


	3. A Sinking Ship

**Hey guys. Things are going to start to speed up. And thank you so much for the review Moviepal. It means a lot to me to at least get one review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Sinking Ship<span>**

~Freddie~

I was so mad. I was beyond mad. I was beyond pissed off. I was beyond furious. I was in a rage. I was in a dark and horrible rage of anger. I felt like I could go on a rampage. I could go into a rampage that would make Godzilla's seem like it was nothing. I could go on a rampage that would seem worse than a nuclear bomb going off. I felt close to becoming a serial killer. I was in a rage like no other. It was one that no person would ever wanted to see me be in, let alone have to deal with me while I was in it. My mother had crossed a line. She crossed a line that was never to be crossed. And she jumped right over it and into the inferno. She jumped into the flaming inferno that no one ever wants to be in. It was a dark and fiery place that would terrify everyone. It would even terrify Sam.

Sam. I had lost her. That just fed more anger to my rampage. She was the one that I truly loved. I had crushes on girls. I had really liked Carly. But my first true love was Sam. And I had lost my true love. That in itself nearly doubled the severity of the rage that I was in. Without her, I was hopeless. I know that it was a mutual break up. But that didn't change the fact that it killed me to lose her. And now that sorrow is turning to rage and is feeding the rage that I am already in about what my mother did. Sam and my mother were ruining my life. They were sending it down. The two people that I loved the most were bringing me down. They were turning me into someone new. They were turning me into someone that I had never wanted to become. I was being killed by two of the most important people in my life. I was a sinking ship.

I woke up on Monday morning ready to kill and weep at the same time. I was becoming a mess. And soon the mess would not be able to cleaned up if a miracle didn't happen and change my life forever. I would take a huge miracle to fix all of my problems by now. But people can hope. There can always be hope. That is one thing we can never give up on. We can never give up on hope. If we were to give up hope, the world would stop turning and everyone would die. We always have to keep hoping for something. What it is we hope for is different for each person. Right now, I am hoping for Sam to want to date me again, and my mom to let me do iCarly again. But it would take a huge miracle to get that to happen.

I woke up and went to take a shower. Showers tend to help calm me down. And I would really need to be calm if people didn't want me to go on a wild rampage at school. And it would take much to send me on a rampage either. I stepped in a felt the warm water hit my back. I was instantly starting to be soothed. I stood there for a while just letting the warm water run all over me. It felt amazing. I was instantly relieved of all of my troubles. At least I was for the time being. I knew as soon as came face to face with my mom and Sam that all my calmness would disappear instantaneously. Finally, I decided to get out and I started to get dressed. I looked at myself in the before, though. Puberty had been very kind to me. I had lots of muscles, I even had a six-pack. I was a little tan. I was also well-endowed. I stared at myself in wonder of how so much could change over a few years. I remembered how just a few years earlier, I was scrawny and could barely call myself a boy. Now I was tall, muscular, and very well-endowed if I may say so myself. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. It was the dreaded moment of having to face my mother. She was one of the people that were ruining me. She was making me a sinking ship.

I walked in and there she was standing there. She had a look on her face that made her seem she thought that she was victorious about something. I glared at her before opening up the fridge. She slammed it shut with her foot and stared at me with that same smirk on her face. Finally, I decided to speak first.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, sure, like I am going to believe that."

"You should. I am your mother after all."

"Not by choice you aren't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Now I had the smirk on my face.

"You tell me this instant."

"No, I'm good."

"You better tell me this instant, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You'll find out soon enough I guess."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or else I will move out again."

"Too late. You already are." And with that she left the kitchen.

What? I was being kicked out. This ship is really sinking fast.

~Carly~

Brad and I were sitting around waiting for Freddie, when Spencer's latest sculpture. We were just sitting there and BOOM, it just blew up. Brad and I jumped across the room and grabbed the new fire extinguisher. This one wasn't a flame thrower like the last one. We finally got it out, but had used up the whole fire extinguisher in the process. We just stared at each other. Why the hell had it blown up? We looked up to see Spencer running out of his room gleefully. We stared at him and back down at the sculpture, realizing that it was still in tact.

"How do you like the new alarm clock that I made?" he said.

"ALARM CLOCK!"

"Yeah. Its going to go off like that everyday."

"What? I just used like the whole fire extinguisher to put it out."

"Well you didn't have to. It goes out automatically."

"I am not going to live here if every day I have to deal with an early morning EXPLOSION!"

"Well you're boring." He said and walked into his room.

Brad and I just looked at each other in disbelief. An alarm clock that explodes to wake you up. That tops the psycho list for sure. Brad and I were still staring when Freddie walked in. We looked up and he looked very sad.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey Fredster."

"Hey."

"Well don't sound too depressed."

"MY MOM IS KICKING ME OUT!" he blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"AND SHE SAID THAT I CAN'T DO iCARLY!"

"WHAT?"

We were in shock. His mom was out to ruin his life. He was a sinking ship.

"But if you are being kicked out, then how will your mom know whether or not you do iCarly?"

"The stupid chip."

"Oh."

I was so mad. Freddie's mom has to hate or son or something.

"Why are you being kicked out and stuff."

"We had two disagreements and she went all psycho and now I'm an iCarly-less hobo."

"Well you can stay here as long as you need."

"You can stay at my place too."

"We're really sorry."

"Thanks."

"Wait!" My understanding of the problem was just starting to set in.

"What?"

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO iCARLY!"

"Exactly the problem."

"iCarly is completely ruined!"

"There is still you and Brad and Sam."

"Yeah, but we still need a tech producer!"

"Just have Brad do it."

"But it won't be the same!"

"You know I am standing right here?"

"Sorry babe, but you know that we need Freddie to do the show."

"I know."

I was furious at Mrs. Benson. She messed with the wrong girl with a web show. Then a thought hit me. A thought that might be able to save iCarly.

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's talk bad about Mrs. Benson on the show, ruin her life, and then she will have to let Freddie keep doing the show if she ever wants to stay popular!"

"That won't work."

"Why not?" I thought that it was a great idea.

"She doesn't let stuff like that affect her life. That's how she was so readily able to ground me from iCarly. She doesn't care if the whole internet hates her. She's just not that kind of person."

That made me really mad. Not only was Mrs. Benson ruining Freddie, she was ruining iCarly. How are we going to do the most popular web show ever without a tech producer? It is just not possible. She was going to mess up everything. It looked as though Freddie wasn't the only sinking ship.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys like it? And don't think that I hate Freddie. This is all leading to the appearance of the new kid. And I have lots of interesting sagas planned. And if you have any ideas, just tell me them. I am always open to new ideas. Thanks. Until next time, read and review lol.<strong>


End file.
